polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Equatorial Guineaball
Dominant-party presidential republic |personality = A bit crazy due to corruption, very hostile to other countryballs, chaotic evil(except Spainball) |type = Bantu |gender = Male |language = Spanish French Portuguese Bantu Languages |capital = Malaboball |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Protestantism Islam |friends = Spainball Portugalball USAball Dominican Republicball (new amigo) Cameroonball Nigeriaball São Tomé and Príncipeball Oil brother Brazilball Argentinaball |enemies = Gabonball Cameroonball Argentinaball Haitiball Tunisiaball Peruball|likes = Oil, Spanish speaking countryballs, closing his borders, how rich he is, Portuguese, French, bragging to other African countries how rich he is|hates = Poverty, tourists, democracy, his people having an IQ of like 50|intospace = No|status = |imagewidth = default |founded = 12 October 1968|predecessor = Spanish Guineaball|notes = Cannot into HUE |bork = Nguema nguema}}Equatorial Guineaball is a small countryball in Africa. They crave oil. Equatorial Guineaball adopted by Spainball and is the only Spanish speaking countryball in Africa! (but other Spanish speaking countryballs don't know about their existence) They are part of the Bantu Family but doesn't like to talk with their brothers. Equatorial Guinea is the only African country that considers Spanish a national language. History Equatorial Guineaball was an 8ball that evolved in a Bantuball and later discovered/adopted/colonized by Portugalball and Spainball there after. Franceball and Belgiumball also tried to make them join his colonial empire in Africa and this is why Equatorial Guineaball can speak some French and Portuguese, in addition to Spanish and his native languages. Nowadays, Equatorial Guineaball is a fully independent state since 1968. They are a dictatorship and one of the worst countries for freedom of expression in Africa (after Eritreaball). Like their neighbour, Gabonball, Equatorial Guineaball can into oil but all the money goes to a small minority of their population who is very rich. Relations Equatorial Guineaball has no friends or real enemies due to his irrelevance and their very hostile attitude to foreigners (they closed his borders and don't want tourists in their clay). The only countryball who he talks is Spainball. * Spainball - Papa who protects me from Gabon. * Portugalball - Uncle who teach me how to HUE. * Nigeriaball - He has lot of oil too! * Angolaball - Half brother who loves oil and hates democracy like yo! * São Tomé and Príncipeball - Irrelevant and inoffensive hermano in the Atlantic. I am the only one who likes him besides HUE brothers. * USAball - You are of only country who gets Visa free access * Cameroonball - ¿Why not? * Argentinaball - Tio who protects me from Gabon. * Gabonball - My oil is the best oil of Central Africa, get out of my clay, corrupted shit! ''' I am corrupted too! How to draw Draw Equatorial Guineaball is almost simple: # Draw a left '''blue arrow in the basic circle shape # Divide the rest into three horizontal stripes # Color them of green, white and red # Draw in the white stripe the coat of arms of Equatorial Guinea # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Q9OMvOk.png|Guinea family Comic21.png 28bw7iw2298x.png QTxNZI5.png|Africa family VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sabias-que-guinea-ecuatorial-el-unico-pais-de-habla-espanola-1588027.png zh:赤道几内亚球 Category:Africa Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Chocolate Category:Hue Category:Dictatorship Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Oil Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Central Africa Category:Red Blue Green White Category:Equatorial Guineaball Category:UNball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Countryballs